


[podfic] Four Halloween-themed Commentfics

by applegeuse



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Halloween, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, commentfic collection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 13:50:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3070511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/applegeuse/pseuds/applegeuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a little podfic collection of four Halloween-themed commentfics, all written by Chash.</p><p>Each story stands alone; the only thing that connects them is the Halloween theme!</p><p><strong>Length:</strong> 00:17:19</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Four Halloween-themed Commentfics

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [first story](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/90209) by Chash. 
  * Inspired by [second story](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/90212) by Chash. 
  * Inspired by [thirs story](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/90215) by Chash. 
  * Inspired by [fourth story](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/90218) by Chash. 



**Title:** Four Halloween-themed commentfics – [first story](http://longsufferingly.livejournal.com/160388.html?thread=7240836#t7240836), [second story](http://longsufferingly.livejournal.com/121544.html?thread=6013640#t6013640), [third story](http://longsufferingly.livejournal.com/65351.html?thread=3770439#t3770439), [fourth story](http://longsufferingly.livejournal.com/65351.html?thread=3607879#t3607879)  
 **Author:** Chash/longsufferingly  
 **Reader:** applegeuse  
 **Fandom:** Supernatural RPF  
 **Pairing:** Jared Padalecki/Jensen Ackles  
 **Rating:** not rated (nothing over PG-13)  
 **Summary:** A wee podfic collection of four Halloween-themed commentfics, all written by Chash and all Jared/Jensen. Each story stands alone; the only thing that connects them is the Halloween theme!  
 **Length:** 00:17:19

**Podficcer’s Note:** Um! I meant to festively post this on Halloween, but better late than never, right? At least I got it in before 2015! \o\

**Download:**  
\+ [mp3](http://applegeuse.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Halloween%20Commentfics/Four%20Halloween%20Commentfics.mp3) (14.4 MB) (right click & save as)  
\+ [m4b](http://applegeuse.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Halloween%20Commentfics/Four%20Halloween%20Commentfics%20-%20podbook.zip) (9 MB)  
\+ Also available on the audiofic archive [here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/four-halloween-themed-commentfics).

**Stream it here:**  


Crossposts: [amplificathon](http://amplificathon.livejournal.com/1989807.html), [spn_cwrpfpodfic](http://spn-cwrpfpodfic.livejournal.com/97521.html)


End file.
